


Found Family

by ShmootyTheBooty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Investigations, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmootyTheBooty/pseuds/ShmootyTheBooty
Summary: She said it wasn't an accident.She was trying to tell you something important.And then she was gone.You were left with nothing besides the few boxes of items recovered after the fire had taken your home. Something wasn't right, and you were going to find out what happened to her, why it happened to her, and who did it.It would probably be a lot easier if the skeleton in your new apartment complex left you alone. The suspicious look on his face every time he saw you made it increasingly harder to work on your search.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm new to this site, and this is actually the first fanfiction I've ever written, so hopefully you won't be too harsh on me! I would love any feedback you would have to offer!
> 
> I'll try to upload at least once a week unless otherwise stated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sundays are always a good day to be out, in your opinion. There are less people, with everyone having already taken their outings the day and night before. Plus, with many going to church on Sunday mornings, it gave you more time to spend alone here without anyone seeing.

But it was never supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be you and her, living together and facing the cruel world together. You were both supposed to escape the city, go off the grid, and get away from everything.

It was never supposed to be you standing alone, over an empty grave because her body could never be recovered and brought home. 

This was your fault.

\- - -

She had been dying right before your eyes. You could only hold her as tight as you could and cry, telling her not to leave, telling her you would get her out safe. Just the thought of that night had been too much to bear, but she had said something that night that turned your entire world upside down.

_“It wasn’t an accident. You need to leave.”_

You can’t remember what you said, but you’re sure you were yelling and sobbing that you weren’t leaving without her, even as the flames grew brighter and the stench of smoke nauseated your senses. You had already been burned and injured in the process of trying to get to her. It didn’t matter if you got hurt any more as long you got her out and she was safe.

Everything seemed to slow down when she lifted her arm and wrapped it around your back weakly. She lifted her head and began whispering in your ear. She was telling you something. She was trying to tell you something important.

W h y c o u l d n ‘ t y o u r e m e m b e r ?

_“I’m sorry. This will make things harder for you, but I love you too much ___.”_

And then she was gone.

You were screaming. You were crying. But nothing hurt anymore.

Why couldn’t you feel anything…?

It wasn’t until one of the firefighters came and dragged you out of the burning house and over to an ambulance that you realized why you couldn’t feel anything. An EMT was preparing an oxygen mask for you while you looked at the burns on your arms, or lack thereof.

\- - -

“Mimzy…”

You were struck with so many emotions as you stared at the little grave marker. But the strongest emotion you had besides sorrow was now anger.

You were going to find out the truth behind the flames, and the person hiding within the ashes of her death.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into your new apartment, decide what your first course of action for your investigation is, and run into a couple of your neighbors.

T w o M o n t h s L a t e r

Boxes littered your new little apartment. There were only three boxes of things that were rescued from the fire or were found after scavenging the remains of your previous home. Everything else had been things you quickly gathered from thrift stores and yard sales after pulling yourself out of your week-long depressive episode. Not that you recovered from it at all. Stars know you haven’t. But you were able to lift yourself enough to get moving.

After the fire, you had nowhere to live. You were able to stay at a cheap motel for a bit until you finally got some financial help from a relief agency. You were very glad to have applied for homeowner’s insurance when you did. The money may not have been a whole lot, but you were able to find a small one-bedroom apartment relatively close to your work.

You picked up one of the three “Recovery” boxes and began to file them away deep in your bedroom closet. You had already seen all of the contents and couldn’t bring yourself to open them again just yet. You kept out only one photograph, hanging it on your refrigerator so you could remind yourself why you were opening your own investigation in the first place. 

You sigh, your stomach beginning to growl. You haven’t eaten much in the past few weeks. Maybe you should see what restaurants are around and visit one, just to get out. You haven’t been taking care of yourself and it would do you some good to take a walk and get some fresh air.

Opening google maps on your phone, you noticed there are quite a few monster-owned establishments around. One of them was Muffet’s Bakery and Dine.

Your heart panged.

Mimzy loved that bakery. She always brought home little baked goods when she got off work early. You swore she put all of her money into those sweets. But you had to admit, they were really good.

…You decide to go. Even if it hurt, maybe you could get acquainted with those that work there and see if they have any information.

Locking up your apartment, you made your way to the elevator.

You rode the elevator down to the lobby, listening to the gentle hum of it descending lower and lower until muffled yells overpowered the sound of the ride. The doors opened to reveal two figures, one tall and thin and the other shorter and stockier, though they both had at least a foot on you. Yeah, at least.

“-AND THAT IS WHY WE ARE TAKING THE ELEVATOR, SANS.”

“maybe I’m jus’ rubbin’ off on ya, bro”

“YOU ARE CERTAINLY N O T RUBBING OFF ON ME. YOU ARE TWO FEET AWAY.”

You notice that the taller of the two was carrying at least five bags of groceries in each hand. The shorter didn’t have any- except for a small plastic bag holding a kitchen ladle. You didn’t know how to react, but it looks like one of them beat you to it.

“look out Paps, someone’s tryna get through.”

The taller skeleton suddenly looks down at you. You feel nervous.

“OH, MY BAD, HUMAN! HERE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ALLOW YOU TO GO THROUGH!”

You stood there for a second before responding, watching as “The Great Papyrus” moves aside, making space between both him and his brother while puffing out his chest.

“Thank you..”

You bow a little bit as you pass by them and out of the elevator. After navigating between them and successfully dodging the shopping bags they had in their hands, you glanced back at the two. “Papyrus” was wearing a huge smile, and it was very contagious. You couldn’t help but offer him a small and genuine smile in return. But when you looked over to the shorter skeleton.. Something seemed off. It wiped what little of a smile you had back down into a grimace.

He had this suspicious look on his face, eye sockets lowered as if he were squinting. It unnerved you. Did he see something..?

“…Have a good rest of your day.” 

You didn’t wait for a response. You turned away and all but ran out of the lobby and around the corner, trying to ignore the interaction as you made your way to Muffet’s.

S a n ‘ s P O V

There was something off about you.

The skeleton brothers were riding the elevator up to their floor, but rather than making any conversation about his usual trainings with Undyne or what he was going to cook tonight, Papyrus was talking about the human they had just run into.

“I WONDER IF SHE IS A NEW NEIGHBOR?? I HAVE NOT SEEN HER HERE BEFORE.” Papyrus rubbed his jaw-bone bone thoughtfully. “THEN AGAIN, WE DO NOT NORMALLY SEE HUMANS LIVING HERE.”

“heh. ya got a point, Paps. maybe she is new around here.”

Sans knew there was someone moving into the complex. He didn’t really care at first. At least until he saw you just now.

You seemed nervous, untrusting, scared… He had tried to get a quick look at your soul, just to make sure you weren’t up to anything, but…

He couldn’t read you at all.


	3. One Brother Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I've posted quite a bit today, haven't I?
> 
> I wanted to share a few chapters before I take it a little bit easy and slow down with updates.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It’s been a couple days since you ran into the two skeletons in the elevator. You were nervous the shorter one had noticed something was wrong with you, but you haven’t seen him since. You felt a bit relieved, but you were still nervous. The way he looked at you was jarring. You felt he was staring right through you.

You told yourself it was for the best you avoided your neighbors at all cost. If you had to make small talk, you would. But as kind as your monster neighbors have been since you moved here, you can’t trust anyone. 

You release a sigh and stab the box in front of you, dismantling it and letting it fold down into an appropriate size. You’ve been doing this all day. It’s been cathartic breaking the boxes down, then ridding them into the corner of your living room to be taken out later. 

The glint in the blade caught your eye for a split second, tempting you to test out what you think you already know, just to make sure you aren’t crazy.

You shook your head. It’s pointless. And you know that Mimzy would be terribly angry with you if you even attempted to try it.

A knock at the door startles you out of your thoughts. You weren’t expecting anyone.

Brushing cardboard residue off your jeans, you stand up and make your way to the front entrance, taking a glance through the peephole. You groan upon seeing him and hesitantly open the door.

“What are you doing here?”

The officer on the other side of the door frowns.

“What? Now I can’t check up on you and make sure you’re alright?”

“I told you, Ryan, I want to be alone for a little bit. I don’t want to be smothered by my brother right now.”

Ryan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“You’re my sister. After what happened, I want to make sure you’re alright. They still haven’t caught the person responsible for the fire-“

“I know-”

“___, I’m worried. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

You stare at him for what felt like an eternity before you mumble to yourself and give in.

“Alright.”

You open the door wide and allow him to enter.

It isn’t that you have anything against him; you really do love and care about your brother. He was there for you when others weren’t. He was there for you when your parents-

“…I know it’s been hard on you,” Ryan muttered as he looks around the barren living room of your new home. “Mimzy was such a lovely young lady. Really took care of you”

You sauntered over to your futon and plopped yourself down with a thud.

“She really did,” you smile. “She always loved having you around too. Though, I think she was happier that you both could tag-team and make fun of me.”

Ryan let out a hearty laugh before joining you on the futon. “You do so much stupid shit, you really shouldn’t be surprised we made fun of you for it!” He chuckled for a little while longer. But when it died down, he leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees and his arms hanging limply off the cliff of his legs.

“I know you’ve decided to open your own investigation about her death. I’m not going to stop you because I feel there’s no point to. You’d go behind my back and do it anyway. As long as you call me when you’re in trouble and let me know what’s going on, I’m not going to fight with you over it.”

You lean over and rest your head on his shoulder. Taking in what he said, you respond.

“Something’s not right Ryan.”

“I know.”

You look up at him. He’s runs his hand through his hair and groans in frustration.

“Goddamnit… The case isn’t being taken seriously by the station. Ever since Monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott, a majority of our crew has changed. They don’t work for justice anymore. I swear, some of ‘em are brainwashed or just plain racist.”

This doesn’t surprise you. The officer on your arson case was very dismissive about the whole thing. It made you suspicious of the people that are meant to serve and protect the city. You’ve reasoned that not all of them are bad, I mean, your own brother is in the force! But it doesn’t seem like a stretch that there are many of them taking advantage of their position and using it for their own gain and for their own self-righteous and racist views.

“I want to help you. Mimzy was family to us. I can’t do much, but if I see or hear anything, I’ll let you know.”

You wrapped an arm around him and gave a light squeeze.

“I really do appreciate it, but don’t do anything that will put you in danger or in trouble.”

He scoffed.

“As if you have any right to say that! Just… well, the same goes for you, ___.”

You laugh as you stand up and ruffle his hair.

“You want any dinner? I haven’t had the chance to go to the store just yet, so it would have to be dine-in or take-out.”

He stood and dramatically gasped.

“Well, I thought you’d never ask! I know a place if you’re interested. It’s a monster-run bar called “Grillby’s”.

You raised an eyebrow, “I thought with how the force has been treating them, they would be wary of you being there.”

“Eh, not after I kicked a couple punks out for damaging the property. Let’s just say those folk know a good person from a bad person.”

You both continue to chat about random things as you leave your apartment and make your way to the lobby. It’s been a while since you were able to relax, so you’re definitely taking advantage of that. Let’s hope that going to Grillby’s keeps that atmosphere up.


	4. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Grillby's with your brother.  
> It was supposed to be a good night, but you couldn't have that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'd like to offer a warning for this chapter.
> 
> The reader is triggered into a panic attack.
> 
> It doesn't go into full detail, but I figured to let you know ahead of time in case any of you need it.

You and your brother decided to walk over to Grillby’s. The weather was cooling down with the year leaping into September and you wanted to make use of your time before it got too cold to go outside and do anything. 

You’re very appreciative that Ryan placed most of the weight of the conversation on his shoulders as you walked. After the fire, you haven’t been the most… talkative person. You’ve shut out most everyone besides him. Hell, you don’t even talk to anyone at work anymore. Not that it mattered.

“We’re here.”

You raise your head and let your eyes gaze over the silver letters spelling out “Grillby’s” on the bricks lining the front of the building. You see a little nest in the “b” and smile a little to yourself. How cute. The rest of the building looked pretty simple and quaint, the only thing hanging in the large window next to the entrance was a neon “open” sign, flickering with the use of old LED lights.

Your brother coughed. 

He was by the door and waiting for you to follow him in. You didn’t even realize you had stopped.

Shuffling your feet over, you were hit with the scent of inside. Whatever the hell they were making in there smelled divine. You didn’t realize just how hungry you were until you stepped inside. Goddamn, you were really looking forward to this now.

The inside of the bar was just like the outside: simple and quaint. It wasn’t over the top like most bars and restaurants you’ve been to and you were very glad about that. You were used to places trying to make themselves seem “gourmet” with their fancy furniture, dishware, and the way they plate their food. But as you walked by tables to find a seat, you were extremely happy to see the opposite. Their burgers and fries were plated in a little basket with a checkered lining.

Good.

Burgers don’t have to be gourmet. 

Ryan had found a booth near the bar, and he was already chatting away with an elemental Monster while waiting for you. He was laughing and the elemental cackled in response. Literally, as the man was made of pure fire.

Ryan waved you over.

“___! This is Grillby. He’s the owner here.”

When you’re finally at the table, you smile over at Grillby. He’s a pretty handsome guy. You dig a guy with glasses-

“So are you near sighted, or fire sighted?”

…

You did not just say that out loud. 

You thought you heard a snort from somewhere behind you but didn’t bother to check. Ryan stared at you for a long time, and you don’t know if he was staring in disbelief or embarrassment at this point. Grillby… He stared at you for a full minute before breaking out into laughter. Collecting himself didn’t take long before he outstretched a hand to you. “Not bad. That was not one I have heard before. Nice to meet you Miss ___”

Seeing him laugh at the joke made you feel relieved. 

“It’s nice to meet you too!”

You took a seat across from Ryan after discussing the menu and drink options that Grillby provided for the two of you. Everything looked so good on the menu that you couldn’t decide, so you ended up asking Grillby to make whatever he recommended the most.

The atmosphere in the little restaurant had definitely lived up to Ryan’s words. It was cozy and warm, not that the elemental owner had anything to do with it. It honestly reminded you of better times, in a strange way. Seeing all the other patrons laughing, enjoying each other’s company over a nice meal.. It was sweet, but left a bitter taste as the lingering thought of your lost friend pushed its way to the front of your mind.

Ryan could tell right away.

“You’re thinking about ‘er, huh?”

Your silence answered his question before you even had a chance to open your mouth and respond... It wasn’t hard to figure out where your mind went nowadays.

“I can’t help it. It seems like everything I do goes back to her in some way or another.”

“___, we’re here to have a good night. Mimzy wouldn’t be happy to know you’re wasting away. I know it’s hard stepping away from your… research,” You watch as he fiddles with the straw that was floating in his drink, “but if you keep locking yourself away, it’ll just make things harder for you.”

_“This’ll make things harder for you, but I love you too much ___.”_

Your head began to hurt.

“___?”

Ryan was staring at you with concern lacing his voice. He seemed so far away, as if the table between you was growing in such a way that you couldn’t reach out to him. His voice was being drowned out by the drum of your heart reverberating in your head. You couldn’t tell what was going on anymore as your nails dug into your scalp. It was like those words trapped you in your own mind.

And all around you, your mind was screaming flames and smoke. It was screaming fear and guilt. It was screaming that YOU killed her and that it was YOUR fault.

But as loud as your mind became, you heard a voice come from somewhere deep within you.

“breathe.”

What…?

“breathe with me.”

You felt your hands being softly gripped and tugged away from your head.

“you’re safe. in fact, your food is on its way out now.”

Food? Where were you?

“your, uh, brother, here is rubbing little circles in your hand. can ya feel that?”

After the voice mentioned it, you noticed a gentle, feather-like touch drawing circles in the palm of your hand. Everything was fuzzy, but you were able to make out the silhouette and form of your brother from across the table.

“good, good.”

You began hearing little clicks.

“ya hear that? i’m tapping the table. you’re here, you’re safe.”

You remember where you are. You’re in a restaurant with your brother, Ryan. You are not back t h e r e.

Coming back down from your panic attack, you look next to you, where the voice you heard was coming from.

It was the skeleton from the elevator. 

“heya.”


	5. Wary Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just wasn't a good night and Sans reflects.

Coming back down from your panic attack, you look next to you, where the voice you heard was coming from.

It was the skeleton from the elevator. 

“heya.”

\---

“…Hi.”

You feel pathetic.

Not only did you end up having a panic attack in the middle of a restaurant, but the one to help you get through it was the one person you had been avoiding since you moved into your apartment. But here he was, leaning over the table you and your brother shared, looking… sympathetic? Or was that acknowledgment and empathy dancing in his eye lights? He had given you such a scrutinizing stare when you first ran into him that the look he was giving you now confused you.

“you feelin’ alright, now?”

You stumble on your words but manage to tell him that you do. Ryan is still rubbing circles into your hand and you can tell his worry about your well-being is growing bigger by the second.

“Thank you, Sans.”

“it’s no problem, rice. i know what that shit’s like.”

Wait.

“You two.. k-know each other?”

Ryan and Sans looked to you.

“___, I told you that I come here often. This place is usually filled with regulars, so I thought it would be a given that I’d know them.” His eyes glance between the two of you before he gives you an introduction. “Sans, this is ___. She’s my little sister. ___, this is Sans. He’s a regular and does stand-up here every now and then”

You didn’t think about how he might know the diners here well. Actually, you didn’t think the person you were avoiding would even be a regular here.

Sans let out a low chuckle, “nice to meet ya.”

The moment he finishes talking, Grillby is back at your table. Your meals are steaming on the plates and on a normal night, you might have been caught drooling at the sight and smell, but on this night… not so much.

Your brother is very perceptive and notices right away. He asks Grillby if he can put it in a little to-go carrier for you so you could have your food later, for when you have more of an appetite. He nods in understanding and places your brother’s plate down before leaving once more to rehome your meal. It seems Ryan took notice that the stocky skeleton was still standing.

“Hey, why don’t you sit down? I’ve never had a good chance to talk to you without a call coming in and I’d like to treat you.”

Sans looked at you for a moment, pondering your brother’s request. For a split second, you think you see a slight lift of his smile, like he had just thought of something,

“i can’t tonight, but if i’m remembering right, i think i saw your sister in my apartment complex a few days ago. did ya recently move there, sweetcheeks?”

Sweetcheeks?

Lord, had it been ANY OTHER NIGHT, he probably wouldn’t have survived saying that. But you’re too out of it to really fight back.

“…Yes, I have.”

“my brother and i live there too. maybe you both can drop by sometime. i know my brother would be ecstatic to meet ya.”

Ryan seemed to see an opportunity and lit up at this newfound piece of information. You don’t like where this is going.

“Ah, that’s perfect! She just moved in and doesn’t know anyone.” He turns to look at you and with a harden stare, says “It would be GOOD for her to get out and meet new people.”

You stare back just as hard and smile, “Sure, it would. Not like I have IMPORTANT things to do!”

Ryan smiles back, the frustration lighting a fire in his eyes.

“What? Now you don’t want to alleviate the concerns of your loving older brother?”

“I don’t want to waste any more time than I have already!”

The frustration nearly pulls a distraught and loud response out of his mouth, but Ryan manages to take a deep breath and relax his posture. He closes his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at you with the most concerned, tired look.

“I don’t want my sister to waste away.”

You left before you even had a chance to receive your food.

S a n s' P O V

Sans didn’t know what he bore witness to.

You and your brother had bounced back and forth until Ryan said, “I don’t want my sister to waste away.”

Sans looked over to you when he noticed the lack of a response. He finally took notice of the tired look in your eyes and the bags lining beneath them. You looked so… sad.

Then you slowly got up, left more than enough money on the table, told Ryan you would let him know when you got home, and left.

“uh… i’m sorry, pal-”

“It’s okay. I kinda had a feeling she would do this. She’s my little sister. I just worry about her so much, you know?”

Sans did know.

He felt that same worry every time Papyrus would leave for his college classes. The same worry when he was told that people were harassing his brother on the streets and how discriminating a number of his teachers were. The same worry when Papyrus quietly told Sans one night that he wanted to drop out.

“…If this is too much to ask, you can say no.. But could you check on her from time to time? I can’t visit her as much as I would like to, so it would make me feel better knowing someone can at least see how she’s doing. I can give you her apartment number.”

Sans was at a loss as the officer takes out a notepad, writes down her floor and apartment number on a sheet he rips off, and hands it to him. His confusion reached Ryan and he answers his question before Sans could ask it.

“I trust you. It may seem stupid, but I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character and that I’ve known you long enough to be certain about yours.”

The skeleton felt a bit guilty hearing that. He had brought up the fact you both live in the same complex so he could find a way to keep a closer eye on you and figure out why he couldn’t read your soul.

But now that he’s been given a reason, it just leaves a bitter taste behind.

He honestly didn’t know what to think right now. He trusts Ryan. Sans could very well see Justice glowing bright in your brother’s soul. But he couldn’t see yours at all. He couldn’t read you and it frustrated him to no end. He had been worried the past few days that you were up to no good and, in his mind, accused you of planning something wicked when he first saw your frantic gestures and nervous ticks in the elevator.

But when he saw you walk into Grillby’s with Ryan, he was confused. You were admiring everything in the little diner with a gleam of nostalgia, warmth, and sadness in your eyes. Humans that Sans met always said that the eyes are a window into the soul. It always made him laugh, thinking about how stupid of a phrase it was up until that moment. 

He kept the image of you and your brother in the corner of his eye until he saw the young officer begin to get frantic.

His head snapped over and for a split second, thought that you were going to pull something.

But when he saw you, his soul fell realizing the complete opposite.

You were leaned over, your hands gripped so tightly on your head that it almost looked like you were digging into your scalp with your nails. You were shaking and out of focus, with tears streaming down your cheeks and your teeth chattering against each other.

Before he could recognize his own movements, he was already at your side, telling you to breathe and gently prying your hands away from your head. He checked to see if your nails broke through the skin on your scalp but saw nothing other than a couple tiny patches of blood the size of a needle’s eye.

Your (e/c) eyes held so much trauma and pain in that moment.. Sans wondered why his soul ached seeing you this way when he didn’t know you and was even wary of you-

Sans leapt out of his train of thought and turned to your brother. Grillby had already come and gone while they were talking, the newly wrapped food sitting in a paper bag on the table in front of him.

“don’t worry ‘bout her, bud. i’ll watch over her.”

Ryan smiled and thanked him, watching as Sans picks up the bag and leaves the diner.


	6. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to look through some pictures of your old house.
> 
> You're interrupted by a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry for the late chapter!
> 
> I work for an elementary school district and summer camp opened up just this last week. We've had to get accustomed to new protocols and rules because of Covid-19, so I've been exhausted and haven't had the time to update this story!
> 
> Once I'm situated with the new schedule, there will be more weekly or bi-weekly chapters to come!
> 
> Our district is building the plane while flying it, so wish us luck!

You felt awful.

You had just gotten home and messaged your brother, letting him know you were safe, when it finally hit you how immature you were being.

Ryan just wanted to make sure you were alright. He’s been nothing but patient with you since this whole thing started.. You’ve just been so stressed that him trying to force you into a social scene set you off.

You’ll apologize the next time you see him.

For now, you need to get started.

You walk into your bedroom, turning on the light, and pull out a grey folder hiding away in one of the three boxes you had shoved in the back of your closet.

Laying it on your desk, you open and shuffle out the contents.

There were a few burned pictures of you and Mimzy and hand-written notes alongside some photos you took of your house after the fire was put out.

Looking at the photos was heartbreaking. The pictures you had of Mimzy were filled with life and joy, her smile being the center of attention in each one. But the pictures you took of the remains of your home… It was disturbing. There was nothing “natural” about the fire at all, despite what the police say.

That thought was even more validated when you had gone back to take the pictures when you were released from the hospital.

You picked up a photo showing what used to be your bedroom.

The curtains that were hung in your window, the same curtains that used to create an angelic dance when you left your window open on those warm and windy days, were now charred and tattered. The picture frames that hugged your walls with precious memories of you and your found family were now shattered and misplaced all over the once carpeted floor. And your bed? The suitcase you laid on top of it when you were packing to escape with Mimzy stood no chance against the raging flames that took over your home. This one room alone was a specter of what used to be a happy and safe place, but there was one thing that stood out against the sad depicture of your old life.

There was a warped and deformed red gas canister hiding underneath your bed.

You couldn’t quite make it out at first through the debris and ash when you were investigating the ruins of the house, but it was there, nonetheless.

You were lucky you managed to get the photos you have now. Ryan was patrolling outside while you investigated in an attempt to ward off anyone else who would interfere, but it didn’t quite end the way you were hoping. More patrol units and officers showed up and forced you to leave. They stated it was a “pending” investigation and that you were “messing with” the scene and evidence.

But when you ventured back later that night after everyone retired to bed, you took quick note of the missing canister.

A sudden knock startled you out of your thoughts.

“Damn it,” You rub your temple in frustration as you trudge your way over to the front door from your room.

You were about to look through the peep hole when the knocking came again, but louder. Not expecting it, you buckle and hit your head against the door with a painful “thud”.

“SON OF A BITCH,” you cry.

A baritone voice is muffled by the door, but you can make the person asking you if you were alright.

Avoiding the peephole, you decide to open the door and answer them.

“Yes, I was just startled is all-“

You stop and groan.

It was Sans.

“What do you want?”

A look of annoyance crosses over his face for a split second before he lets out a sigh and holds up the bag he was carrying.

“you uh, left your food at grillby’s. wanted to bring it over for ya. and before you ask, your brother gave me your apartment number. he wanted to give ya some space instead of delivering it himself.”

Your previous frustration fades away upon hearing that.

“Ah… I’m sorry. Thank you for bringing it over.”

Sans extends the bag over so you can take it. It’s a little cold.

“might need to heat it up.”

“That’s fine. I can always save it for later.”

An awkward silence falls between you. It stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before you decided to break it.

“Anyways, um-“

“…so uh-“

You snort and huff out a low chuckle. Sans seems to relax a bit.

“Sorry.”

“eh, it’s no big deal,” he says while sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. ”we really got off on the wrong foot, huh?”

You sigh and lean against the door frame, crossing your arms as you do so.

“Yeah.. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“same here.."

As he says this, Sans looks away with a guilty expression.

You think about what your brother said at the restaurant. 

You hate to admit it, but he’s right. You ARE wasting away. You haven’t had contact with anyone besides Ryan since the fire and you’ve been… letting your own well-being go to make room for your investigation.

Maybe you should give Sans a chance.

You don’t have to give up looking for the arsonist and murderer, but you can at least allow yourself some time to let your heart heal in between. Mimzy would have wanted you to heal more than getting revenge.

“…Is.. Is that offer to stop by sometime still on the table..?”

Shock dances across Sans’ features and he doesn’t respond to your question right away, making you panicky and slightly nervous.

“I-I just.. My brother is right, you know? The past few months haven’t been the kindest and I haven’t been letting anyone in-“

Sans shakes away whatever shock he has and slowly lifts his left foot up enough to get your attention. You’re confused by the action.

“What… are you doing?”

“well, i said we got off on the wrong foot. let’s start over-“ he wiggles his foot a little bit to emphasize his point, “-on the right one.”

S a n s ' P O V 

Sans stood there with his leg extended and nervously watched as you stared at him with an unbreakable stare. He could feel sweat lining his brow bone with every second that passed by when you didn’t respond.

Just as he was about to lower his leg and turn tail, you let out the loudest snort and laughter reverberated throughout the hallway. Little tears pricked from your eyes and a strand of hair fell forward from behind your ear. Your smile lines crinkled in a way that Sans thought they hadn’t in a long time.

He could feel his face heat up a bit.

Your laughter sounded like a bell.


	7. Let It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your timing is impeccable, but you sincerely hope they didn't see you.

_“Hey, ___”_

_You don’t break your gaze away from your task as she leaned against the open window, watching as a light drizzle of rain covered the landscape of your home. A chill enveloped the kitchen as you prepared dinner for the night._

_“What is it, Mimzy?”_

_“Do you think… we’ll ever be free?”_

_The sound of your knife hitting the cutting board abruptly stopped at her question, with the pitter-patter of the rain outside taking over the empty space the blade left behind. You may not have been able to see her expression, but you knew it was one of great sadness. There wasn’t really an answer you could give her to quell her worries, but you tried to do the best you could._

_“I think… I think the moment we set aside our differences and not let fear cloud our judgement is when we’ll be truly free. I want to believe us humans can be better than what we are now.”_

_Mimzy remained silent as you began cutting the vegetables again, before pushing herself upright and spinning around to face you with a big smile._

_“I believe you. Promise me when things get rough, you’ll remember what you just said.”_

_You were about to respond when the knife nicked the tip of your pointer finger._

_You cussed and brought your hand close to your chest, trying to stop the bleeding from your little wound. Mimzy rushed to your side._

_“Oh! Let me help-“_

\---

Tears streaked your face as you woke up at your desk.

You must have passed out in the middle of going over your investigation notes. Frustration was prevalent in the way crumpled notes and paper littered your bedroom floor, clearly missing the garbage can next to you.

So far, your only lead was that gas canister found in your bedroom that went missing once other police officers interfered with your search. You’re concerned that the police are covering for whoever did it. I mean, it’s a reasonable conclusion with their treatment of your case and what you assume to be their involvement with the missing canister.

You slowly get up from your seat and wipe your eyes of any left-over remnants of your dream. A quick stretch preceded a groan as the digital light of your alarm clock glowed brightly from your bedside table.

3:00 am.

You’re not sure if you’ll be able to get any sort of decent sleep tonight. The nights you dreamt of Mimzy always led you into a sleep-deprived day. There was no getting around the fact that you would just be lying in bed for the next six hours staring at the ceiling.. So you stumble to grab your coat from the closet and make your way to the front door.

Snatching your keys from the coffee table on your way out, you hurriedly lock up your home and leave, opting to take the only way to the roof from your floor: the stairs.

A few nights ago, the night Sans showed up to your apartment with your food, he told you that the stars could be seen in full view from the roof of the complex. You weren’t too sure why he had brought it up, but he had told you he liked to go there when he felt upset or couldn’t sleep.

_“lookin’ at the stars really brings home the fact we were freed from the underground,” he had mentioned, “makes me think that better days will start coming.”_

Reaching the top of the stairs, you push open the door and step out onto the roof. There was furniture set up in the middle of the little courtyard, but you dismissed it and walked to the edge of the building. You looked up to the stars, and felt your pain begin to slide down your cheeks once more.

But this time, you let it all out.

You screamed.

You cried.

You let it all out unto the world that took her away from you.

You cried until your head hurt and your nose became useless to breathe through. You cried until there were no more tears left to shed. You cried until everything was numbed over.

_“sometimes though, i go up there and just… let it all out.”_

\---

You must have been out there for an hour or so before you decided the morning air was too cold for you to handle any longer.

Sliding through the door to go back inside, you quietly step down the stairwell, careful to not make any sound echo throughout the chamber until you reached the level your flat was on. You were about to reach out and open the door to your floor when you heard voices whispering in the hall.

“T—s m-st b- th- o— s— mo—d in t-“

You bring your hand back from the door knob and lean in, careful to not make the slightest noise. You could now barely make out what they were saying. It sounded like two grown men.

“Records state that an Alice Walker lives in this flat, not ___.”

You feel your heart begin to race upon hearing your name. Who were these people…?

“But eye-witnesses have reported her leaving and entering this complex regularly.”

“She’s a monster-loving bitch. She probably has fuck-buddies she’s been going to see since we burned that shithole of hers down.”

A searing rage nearly blinds you as you reach for the door handle again but feel something in you keep you from doing so.

You begin to shake as you hear laughter erupt from the other voice.

“You’re right. We should check her firm next. A traitor like her shouldn’t even be qualified to be a private investigator-“

You quietly tip toe backwards from the door until you bump into something hard.

You curse under your breath while whipping around to take a look at what- no, -WHO- you bumped into. In doing so, your foot comes crashing down on the metal stairwell, the sound reverberating throughout the entire room.

You hear the voices on the other side of the door shout expletives with loud steps rushing to your location.

Already preparing yourself to flee in a state of panic, you feel a hand drag you back into the chest of the figure you bumped into. Before even getting the chance to scream, a second hand covers over your mouth.

Before your consciousness fades into nonexistence, you manage to catch a glimpse of the two men barreling through the door. All you could recognize as the world dissipated away from beneath your feet, was one dark blue uniform and a golden badge.


	8. Everything is Fine, Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're fine.
> 
> Kind of.

Nausea was the first thing you felt when the world came back into focus around you.

You were struggling so ferociously against the stranger’s grasp, you didn’t notice the sudden change in your surroundings, let alone the panicked calls of the figure holding you.

You continued to struggle and thrash about until you found an opening where you bit down on the figure’s hand. You expected soft tissue to tear between your teeth with the taste of iron infiltrating your senses, not the pain of biting into something hard and boney. But you got the reaction you were hoping for, as the hand covering your mouth recoiled along with the hand on your waist.

An opportunity being spotted, you launched yourself away from the perpetrator and swiftly turned to face him…

Only to see Sans clutching his hand close to his chest and staring at you with wide eyesockets.

“you know, i might be a snack, but this is taking it too far,” a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, and his eyelights were the size of saucers.

“Sans?? What- How did you-?”

Observing the area around you, you find that you were in a bedroom. It was a bit messy, but not completely in disarray. It kind of resembled your own: a bed in a corner and a desk with papers scattered on top. But most importantly, you realized you were no longer in the stairwell. You were no longer in the stairwell.

Y o u w e r e n o l o n g e r i n t h e s t a i r w e l l .

In that instance of realization, you collapsed to the ground.

“What just happened…?”

Sans looked a bit uncomfortable as he dragged his feet over to your spot on the floor.

“well, uh…” He stumbled over himself, most likely trying to process it as well. “i was on the couch when i heard voices comin’ from the hall.. not too many residents here stay up as late as i do, so it was suspicious behavior in my book. i followed ‘em up to your floor. didn’t expect to see you there.”

“And the whole, teleporty do-hickey after grabbing me…?”

“panicked. i heard those guys coming and didn’t think of anything else other than gettin’ outta there.”

The air went silent between you as you focused on relaxing your posture and controlling your breathing. You knew that if you didn’t take the time to calm down, you might end up having another panic attack. And you didn’t want Sans to see that gain. Said skeleton recognized that you needed a moment to process through what happened, so he slipped out of the room unnoticed while you began to meditate.

You breathe in.

You had your suspicions that someone in the force had something to do with your arson case and Mimzy’s murder. But who was that other man? If only you had gotten a better look at the officer with him.. If you could place who that cop was, then you would be one step closer to finding out the truth.

You breathe out.

You’ll have to call Ryan and let him know of what happened. He won’t be happy.. but you promised him you’d keep him updated about everything. And he needs to know that someone on the force may be involved.

You breathe in.

It could also be a red herring. Anyone can put on a uniform and call themselves a cop. But this is your biggest lead since you’ve started investigating. You at least have to try and look into it.

You breathe out and open your eyes to a steaming mug held in front of your face.

Sans had slipped back into the room and was holding out what looked to be a cup of freshly brewed tea for you to drink.

“Thank you.”

He nods as you carefully take the mug from him. You could tell by the way his eyelights burned holes into the carpet when he sat down on his bed, that he wanted to ask something. Even though you had just barely met him, you felt he deserved some sort of answer with how often you run into him and now… this.

But you don’t have to tell him everything.

You don’t have to tell him about Mimzy and what you think she did before she died.

In the time you spent coming to this conclusion, Sans has let out a breath you didn’t know he could hold and turns to you.

“i heard ‘em say that an alice lives in your flat or somethin’. what was that about?”

“My apartment is leased in a friend of mine’s name.”

“so.. you’re living with her?”

“No, she lives out of state as of right now. I’m paying her my rent.”

“so why do you have to live under someone else’s name?”

Sans’ skepticism is made known by the way his eye sockets narrow and how his ever-lasting grin sags into a scowl. You might as well lay what you can in the open and get it over with.

With a long sigh and a slouch of your shoulders, you tell him.

“Before I moved here, the home a friend and I lived in was set on fire. When I went back to what was left of my home, I found evidence that it wasn’t an accident. It was a targeted attack and I didn’t want to be tracked to a new place.”

“why would you be targeted?”

You look away, your brows furrowing and a moue resting on your lips. You didn’t want to say too much, so you focused and tried to think of what you COULD say. But when you didn’t respond right away, Sans’ volume slightly increased and he asked again.

“w h y would you be targeted?”

“I’m a private investigator.”

“so?”

“It’s a well-known fact in my firm that I’m an advocate for monster rights and equality. I’ve helped solve missing persons cases that the police don’t take seriously because the victim was either a monster themselves or an ally.”

Sans’ temper fizzled out upon hearing your profession.

Standing up from your spot on the carpet, you gently place the half-empty mug on the desk.

“I appreciate you getting me out of the stairwell before those men found me, and your kindness for letting me stay here and gather my bearings, but I should probably head back-“

“uh, wait..”

Sans had gotten up as well, and was rubbing the back of his neck.

“let me take you back. we don’t know if they’re still there or not.”

Right as you open your mouth to respond, the door to the bedroom opens and reveals Sans’ brother. He was dressed in shorts, a workout shirt with the phrase “beef cake” written across the front, and a sweatband wrapped around his skull to finish the look.

“SANS, I KNOW YOU ARE UP. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I’M ON MY WAY OUT TO TRAIN WITH UNDY-“

He stopped the moment he saw you, and you could have sworn his mandible was about to drop to the floor. Sans was sweating. You were awkwardly staring, but not wanting to be rude any further, you introduce yourself.

“Uh, hello.. I’m ___, a new tenant here. Your brother was helping me with something. I don’t mean to intrude in your home so early in the morning.”

The lanky skeleton in the doorway shakes away the initial shock and offers you a wide grin.

“IT’S NO INTRUSION AT ALL! ALL FRIENDS AND POTENTIAL FRIENDS ARE WELCOME IN OUR HOME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND IT’S WONDERFUL TO FINALLY MEET OUR NEIGHBOR!”

You twitch. His volume was too much to handle right now.

“Likewise,” You smile. “Are you heading out for an early morning run? It’s a little past 4 AM right now.”

“OF COURSE! THE EARLY SKELETON GETS THE WORM AS THEY SAY”

You giggle.

“The early skeleton?”

You laugh and turn your head to sans, who is watching the two of you intently. Despite your earlier conversation, seeing you and his brother getting along seems to lift the tension from his shoulders, as he slouches into a more relaxed posture and his perma-grin sliding back up on his face.

You converse with Papyrus for a little bit longer before he addresses that he is now late for his training. He even accuses you of conspiring with Sans to make him seem lazy.

“YOU GOT ME ONCE BUT NOT AGAIN!” He yelled while rushing out of the door, “NOT AGAIN NYEH HEH HEH.”

You were still laughing but waved him off as he scrambled out of the apartment. Sans yelled after him to be safe and to let him know when he met up with “Undyne”. If you listened closely, you could hear the door to the stairwell opening and shutting with great vigor. It made you nervous at first with those men being here not even a full hour before. Sans must have noticed the concern plastered on your face, because he was quick to respond and quell your worries. 

“he probably jumped from this floor to the lobby. he’s quick on his toes, so even if they’re still here, i doubt they could catch him.”

“He jumped??”

“yeah. he puts a lot of backbone into his workouts, so he’s fine.”

Sans winks at you. Mustering up the best glare you could, you leered at him before laughter tears through between your lips.

“You sure have the -nerve- to say something like that!”

You turn and leave his room, completely missing the smile that grew on the comedian’s face.

“sure do, now let’s get ya home. i’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya.”


	9. Omelette du Couteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're klutzy with a knife, aren't you?
> 
> But she isn't here to help you this time.

“You’re not hurt are you?? ___, if what you’re saying is true, then this runs even deeper than what we originally thought.”

“I know, Ryan. I’m alright, but I overheard them talking about “checking my firm next”.”

Sans had escorted you back to your apartment after the incident from this morning. There was no sign of the men in the hallway, nor a trace that they were even there to begin with. Sans left after making sure to give you his number “in case anything happens”, lightly joking you should have had dinner with him and Papyrus before getting him involved.

You're still unsure about where to draw the line with this budding friendship with him, but you need to be careful. As genuine as his offer to help is, you don't want anyone else involved. You've told him more than what you should have already.

You hear your brother let out a long sigh.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you who might have been there. The corrupt outnumbers the good on my team. And to make things _even_ better, they’ve begun to pick us off one by one.”

“Not like they haven’t done it before though,” you mutter. “Are you going to be alright?”

You set your phone on the kitchen counter, letting the call go into speaker mode so you can rummage around your pantry for something to eat. It was silent long enough for you to wonder if you ended the call by mistake, but Ryan speaks again before you could go over and check.

“I don’t know.”

He sounded defeated.

“I could be gone soon. Days, weeks, months… Shit, they could let me go tomorrow for whatever reason they can come up with. It really isn’t looking good.”

You pause in the middle of grabbing a knife and cutting board.

If you were being honest, you had a feeling something like this might happen. The police in Ebott have always been corrupt. Before Monsters emerged, they set their sights on people of color, immigrants, and the LGBTQ community. Even an officer’s family could be discriminated against and in danger, because if you aren’t one of _them_ , well... you aren’t anything.

And Ryan is a good man. Ever since he was little, he wanted to become a police officer. He dreamed of the day he’d get his own badge, so he worked hard. Even when he saw through the cracks, he worked hard. Even when he saw the discrimination, he worked hard. He just kept working until he got in. He wanted to make a difference.

Just like your father.

"Dad would be proud of you either way, Ryan"

“…I’ve gotten some news from a few of my buds at Grillby’s that King Asgore and Queen Toriel are looking for new body guards. As much as I don’t want to leave, I might have to.”

The way your brother dismisses you bringing up your father leaves a somber feeling in your heart, but you continue on listening while you take out a few ingredients to make a vegetable omelette.

“New bodyguards?”

“The Royal Guard is still with them, but I was told not too long ago that they’re looking for new human guards. I’m guessing they want more accompanying them in case those anti-monster twits try to start something out in public. Usually they stop if another human is present.”

"I see.. I think this might be a better opportunity for you with everything going on right now," At this point, you've diced the onion and are now working on slicing the spinach into small slivers. 

"I just feel so conflicted! I want to leave because things are getting worse here and no matter what I do, it won't get better until we have more compassionate officers on the force. But If I leave, it's another sliver of hope taken away from the people we're meant to protect."

"I know you want to stay in the force and try to make a change, but from what you've told me, it sounds like they'll be forcing you out eventually, no matter what... I really think this is a better opportunity for you to- ah, SHIT!”

You pull your hand away from the cutting board and grasp it close to your chest. You had mistakenly cut the tip of your finger off while prepping your food. Your stomach twisted and turned at the sight of blood, forcing you to shift your body weight against the counter.

“___??? Are you alright??”

You struggle with telling him to give you a moment as you reach your hands out to the sink, turning on the faucet and letting cool water wash away the red stain trickling down your hand. Looking closer, you could see that it wasn't as bad as the blood made it seem.

But you could see it clearly now.

You could see the missing flesh sew itself back together, and feel the pain ease away as the wound disappeared. It would have surprised you had this been the first time you’d seen it happen. Like that one dreadful night.

“___???”

The nausea fades away as quickly as your finger heals. You stand up straight and look over to your phone, where Ryan’s panicked voice is calling your name and asking what happened.

“Don’t worry.” You say as you inspect the discolored spot on your finger.

“It was just a cut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It has been quite a while since I last updated this!
> 
> I've been going between two different schools for my job, and it has been stressful to say the least! When you work with kids, it takes a LOT of mental power, let alone the stress of transitioning from school to school. But I'm happy to inform that I'll be going back to my original school on Wednesday!
> 
> Let's see if I can keep a steady pace and upload this more often! I can't guarantee a new chapter every week, but please let it be known that I do intend to continue and eventually finish this story!


	10. The House on Beck and Olive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thinking something was missing, you go back to the source of all your pain.

The air was cold as you stepped out of the taxi and onto the familiar street you used to walk every day.

You could almost see memories of you and Mimzy playing out on the sidewalk, when you both used to adventure to the park a block away from your home. You could see the kids from your past, running up and down the street on Halloween, trying to get as much candy as they could. You could see Ryan and Mimzy carving silly faces into pumpkins. She never understood the concept of All Hallows Eve, but was adamant on sharing the experience with you, just as you did with holidays she celebrated.

You could even see Mrs. Jenson bickering with Mimzy over the placement of her lawn gnomes. Mimzy always thought that they should be in order of color rather than their height. Mrs. Jenson thought otherwise.

It was such a petty fight, but not one of malice.

Speaking of, you haven’t had the heart to talk with her since the fire.

You’re sure she’s worried. She may not have said so in front of your late friend, but Mrs. Jenson always told you that she considered both you and Mimzy granddaughters to her..

You’re pulled out of your thoughts as you continue your trek down the street. 

Everything was the same. All except for the one place where a house should be standing, but isn’t. 

You stood in front of it for a while, pondering on if the trip out here was a waste or not. Surely, nothing else survived the fire, right? 

But that lingering “what if” is hanging over your head to the point where you NEEDED to check. Ever since those men came to your new apartment complex almost a week ago, you’ve felt like something was missing.

You take a step forward into the ruins.

After scouring through the living room and kitchen, you weren’t able to find much as you had already expected. You had to keep your head level as you searched, for if you didn’t, you may have connected pieces to “clues” that weren’t even there. 

And you’re a private investigator, for crying out loud! Even while mourning, you knew that jumping to any sort of conclusion would put you in serious trouble without evidence sustaining it.

The determination to find anything left in here that could help you is what pushed you to delve deeper, broken glass and wood crunching beneath your feet.

You’ve checked your room a million times after you found that gas canister under your bed, but now that you thought about it, you didn’t do such a thorough job in Mimzy’s room.

So off you went.

It was the same as you had left it last, with memories of old burned to ash all around the room.

Masking a brave face, you pushed your body to continue.

_“___?”_

You knelt down to the floor and looked under the remains of her dresser, pulling back chips of wood to get a better view. Nothing.

_”Do you think… We’ll ever be free?”_

Your hands and sleeves were coated in ash as you crawled over to the caved in desk. There was nothing of importance to note. The glass center had shattered during the fire, and the pieces were digging into your knees, along with the wood chipping into your hands. But you didn’t care. 

_“I think… I think the moment we set aside our differences and not let fear cloud our judgement is when we’ll be truly free. I want to believe us humans can be better than what we are now.”_

Your wounds healed as soon as they came. The pain couldn’t even manifest as you made your way to look under the scorched remains of her bed.

_“I believe you. Promise me when things get rough, you’ll remember what you just said.”_

There was a box.

You almost didn’t notice it due to the amount of ash and debris covering it.

You snatched it out quickly from underneath the bed and brushed it off. It was a metal box sealed so tightly that you weren’t sure you could open it right now.

Standing up, you scurry out of the house while clutching it to your chest as if it were your life-line.

You were about to call your brother to pick you up when you heard a meek voice whisper from behind you.

“___...? Is that you?”

Turning around, you see Mrs. Jenson looking at you with surprise lining her aged face, a shaky hand covering her mouth. She looked like she was getting ready for bed, wearing a long and faded yellow nightgown, her husband’s wedding band still hanging from a chain around her neck.

“Mrs. Jenson, I-“

“My girl…” Her eyes were glassy as fresh tears spilled down. “Oh, how much you’ve been through.. I’ve been worried sick.”

Your head ached as you tried to keep the tears from falling.

But that’s when you turned your head slightly over to her yard. You were so focused on your old home that you didn’t notice how all of her gnomes were organized by their color.

You couldn’t hold it back anymore and began to cry.

Mrs. Jenson cautiously stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around you.

“___, please come inside… you’re covered in ash.”

You followed her in like a lost child. But in a way, you kind of were. 

S a n s P O V

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS “CHEF BOYARDEE”, SANS”

“what’s not to understand?”

“HOW CAN SOMEONE WHO PRIDES HIMSELF AS A CHEF, SELL PASTA IN A CAN??”

Papyrus was skeptically looking at the printed label on the can of ravioli. 

Both he and Sans had gone for a late-night grocery run after a small… incident in the kitchen. 

“IT’S NOT RIGHT. FOOD SHOULD BE F R E S H.”

Sans chuckled, retorting back, “well, it’s pastable it was fresh once upon a thyme.”

A slight rattle could be heard coming from the tall and lanky skeleton as he registered the pun. Though Sans tried to keep in his chortle of a laughter, a few tiny wheezes could be made out.

Under his breath, Papyrus muttered out in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “… Not Today.”

Turning back to the rows of Chef Boyardee cans, Papyrus slams the one in his hand back onto the shelf. Stomping over to the boxed pasta, he slides an arm into the display and knocks a bunch of the boxes into his shopping basket. He turns abruptly to glare at Sans for a moment before speeding off to the next aisle.

Sans could hear a loud thud of what he assumed to be more packaged food falling to the ground from that same area right as his brother went out of view.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore and laughed, wiping a tear as his phone began to vibrate.

Sliding it out of his hoodie’s pocket, he saw that it was an unknown number.

“’yello? who’s this?”

“Hey.. Sans.”

He almost dropped the phone.

“___?”

You hadn’t messaged or called him since he gave you his number. He was beginning to get a little frustrated and worried, considering the fact that there were suspicious people looking for you just one week ago and you hadn't made any attempt to reach him. He tried to tell himself that maybe nothing happened and that you were alright, and THAT was the reason why you didn't call. Wishful thinking? Maybe.

“Yeah, uh… listen- No! I’m calling, I swear! I’m not going to try and walk again, lady!”

Sans could hear some shuffling go on in the background and another voice yelling at you before a crash resonated from the other side of the phone. Then there was more arguing, but it was muffled out as if there was something covering the receiver.

“___???”

It was a solid minute before he could hear your voice clearly again. Papyrus had returned during this time, seeming to have gotten over the joke from moments prior. But, noticing that his brother was on a phone call, Papyrus shifted his attention to glare once more at the audacious row of canned pasta.

“Grandma is being mean to me.”

What.

“Ryan was supposed to come get me but he’s not answering, and god forbid I stay in this house of fruity soaps and crocheted doilies any longer- OW!”

“You brat! I made them myself! First, you cut all contact with me for nearly three months! Then when you finally come back, I invite you into my home for some tea, only to be repaid with insults to my doilies??”

“Sans, please! Mint green house on Beck and Olive. I will make you and Papyrus dinner if you can just come and get me- Ow! Stop!! Mrs. Jenson, please, stop! I did what you wante-“

The line cut out.

And frankly, Sans has more questions than answers.

“SANS?”

He didn’t know what to say.

“SANS, IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

Shaking the confusion off, he tilts his skull up to his brother, a single bead of sweat dripping down.

“Uh… Remember ___?”

Papyrus seemed to brighten a bit at the mention of your name, a devilish expression forming on his skull.

“AH, YES! THE HUMAN WHO WAS IN YOUR ROOM AT THREE IN THE MORNING? I REMEMBER, NYEH HEH HEH.”

Sans face lit like a fire, and he stutters out trying to compose himself.

“’s not what it looked like!”

“WAIT.”

Papyrus’s eye sockets squinted as he looked at Sans.

“…YOU WEREN’T HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY WITH LATE NIGHT TEA AND GOSSIP ABOUT THE HOTTEST NEW TRENDS?”

…

Sans let out a sigh of relief.

No.. his brother is too innocent to be thinking of… _that_. Thank the stars.

“…ah, you caught me, paps. but yeah, she just called and asked if we could pick her up. said she’d make dinner.”

Papyrus nearly squealed.

“REALLY?? I WAS WONDERING WHEN WE’D HAVE FRIENDSHIP DINNER TOGETHER! MAYBE NEXT TIME, WE COULD INVITE THE OTHERS!”

“heh.. maybe we can. but that’s something we can talk about with her later. for now, let’s just get outta here.”


	11. Meeting the Neighbors: Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus pick you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little bit anxious about my works as of late, so if you have any feedback, please let me know! I would like to better myself as a writer and give you all stories that I'm proud to call my own!

After Sans and Papyrus had finished up their perusal of the grocery store, they managed to find directions leading them to the house you described on the phone call..

The houses stationed along the street were decorated with jack o’ lanterns and cobwebs to celebrate the humans’ Halloween. There was even a yard that had gravestones, each one with a unique name that Sans believes might be the family of the house. He admits, he didn’t quite understand the holiday, but he wasn’t the only monster to think it was strange. To them, it would be like if they dressed as humans and did the same activities. He couldn’t quite figure out if the thought of Papyrus wearing a human costume would be funny or down-right disturbing.

But Sans was tossed out of that train of thought as he noticed his brother slow down, almost to a crawling speed.

He was about to ask if he found the house, when his eye sockets widened.

_”Before I moved here, the home a friend and I lived in was set on fire.”_

He stared in shock at the burnt remains before him.

When you told him that someone had burned down your home.. He didn’t think it could have been _this_ bad.

“I Hope Whoever Lived In That House Is Okay Now.”

Sans’ skull jerked to Papyrus. Being the gentle giant he was, his brother had a tear in one of his eye sockets, his gaze lingering on the remains.

He didn’t know.

Unsure whether it was a good or bad thing, Sans didn’t reply to tell him that their new neighbor, their new… friend, was the one who lived there. And you’re most certainly _not_ okay now.

He wouldn’t get a chance to respond even if he wanted to, as he saw the mint green house… right next door.

Sans could only imagine what drew you back out here.

“…i think it’s that house.”

Pointing out the house next door, Papyrus is brought back from his wandering gaze and pulls in front of the _very_ decorated yard... He’s never seen so many lawn gnomes in one place before.

After idling in front of the door while also questioning the insane amount of lawn gnomes this lady has, Sans knocks.

Within seconds, there is a loud clattering noise from the other side that makes the brothers look at each other with concerned eye lights.

But then the door bursts open and Sans has to hold in a laugh.

You have disheveled appearance. Your hair is completely out of place unlike how you normally keep it and your eyes were wide in horror. But the funniest thing to him was the pink granny nightgown you were wearing. It was covered in frills and flowers.

You looked like you were about to cry.

“You’re here…!”

You uncharacteristically reached out your arms like you were going to go in for a hug, but your face changed to one of dread as you’re suddenly knocked off balance by a pile of clothes thrown into your back.

Papyrus was very confused, so all he could do was compliment your dress.

“Oh ho ho-“

Sans turned towards the elderly-like voice coming from within the home.

There, in the doorway, was a little old lady… wearing the same nightgown but in yellow. Sans could barely hold it in, letting out a few chuckles as his eye lights dart between you and your… grandma?

“uhh, hi. ___ called and asked for a ride home..?”

You’re quick to steady your balance.

“Yes…! And thank you so much! I just need to change and get my things…!”

You were in such a desperate state to leave that you ran off back into the house before Sans could even get a word in to greet you.

And the little old lady had been so focused on tormenting you that only now had she turned her head to take in the brothers’ appearances. Her eyes widened for a second and Sans was worried that she didn’t previously know that the people you called for help from were Monsters… But that worry melts away as she softly smiles and the integrity of her soul glows through her chest.

“Oh my~ You must be my dear’s friends.”

Papyrus beams hearing the word “friends”.

“YES! AND YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN’S GRANDMA!”

The lady tilted her head.

“Grandma…?” She smiled. “Why, that might be the first time she’s called me as such. No, you see, I was her neighbor when she lived out here.”

“___ LIVED OUT HERE…?”

A bead of sweat dripped down Sans’ skull. Papyrus was looking even more confused and with how things are going, it’ll be pointless to try and keep the secret from him.

“Yes! She did! With that little rascal friend of hers, Mimzy..” Her tone shifted into sadness. “Rest in peace, that soul.”

Papyrus wasn’t dumb. Sans knew that. He could tell by the way his brother’s eye lights darted to the burnt house next door that he was putting the pieces together.

“Oh! Pardon my rudeness. My name is Maribelle Jenson. You two must be Sans and Papyrus. ___ told me you would be coming in her brother’s stead. How thoughtful.”

Sans nodded.

“we’re trying to be.”

Mrs. Jenson laughed hearing that.

“Now, I know she’s probably hesitant to accept help right now- I mean, she didn’t contact me since the fire!” Sans watched as Papyrus straightened out at the confirmation, but Mrs. Jenson only smiles at the two of them. “It makes me very happy that she still has friends like Mimzy.”

_Friends like… Mimzy?_

Sans was confused, but didn’t press on.

You came out not long after that, side stepping around Mrs. Jenson like she was the plague.

“Don’t trust this woman. She may seem like a normal old lady who bakes cookies every day, but I swear- she’s a demon from hell-“

You're unable to finish that sentence as you’re smacked on the butt by the old lady’s little wrinkly hand.

“This all started because you insulted my doilies.”

“You stripped me and forced me into the shower!”

Your face was beat red, but that made Mrs. Jenson cackle madly.

“You were filthy!”

“Can we please go…?”

Your pleading was acknowledged as Papyrus nodded and gave you a full smile, turning his attention to Mrs. Jenson before making any move to leave.

“IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU GRANDMA FURY! MAY WE MEET AGAIN UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES!”

This caused the woman to crack up laughing.

“I like this one! ___, be safe, honey!”.

Sans watched as you fondly smiled at her before turning your back and stepping down the driveway. Both he and Papyrus followed you thereafter, Sans opening the door to the back seat for you to get in. He couldn’t help but notice the way your face changed into one of slight surprise, as if the one gentlemanly action was new to you. Your reaction made him lose to the temptation of checking your soul once more, but Sans found that he still couldn’t clearly read you. It was like there was a fog covering everything he should be able to see. He couldn’t even read which soul trait was your strongest.

“I’m sorry for calling you guys all the way out here.”

Papyrus has just started driving when you spoke up and both he and Sans could catch the guilt weaving through your words.

“IT’S NO PROBLEM AT ALL!” Papyrus was trying to be his usual giddy self, but Sans had no doubt that the new-found information is still on his mind. “A RIDE HOME FOR A FRIEND IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SANS BUYING MORE KETCHUP.”

Taking a glance in the rear-view mirror, Sans could see the top of your brows furrowed in contemplation. Seems you were trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean. 

He let out a low chuckle, “heh, yeah. mayo ever be grateful you don’t know where it goes.”

The car shifted suddenly to the right as Papyrus turns the wheel in frustration. After all of your bodies tumble to one side, he gains control again and straightens the vehicle back in the lane.

“SANS!! I DO NOT NEED YOU TO RUIN THIS FRIENDLY DRIVE HOME WITH YOUR PUNS. I ALSO DO NOT WANT TO CRASH.”

“but bro, i don’t know who you’re a-dressing, but i’ll give you a ranch to remember.”

It’s completely quiet in the car as Papyrus focuses on the road, until the familiar sound of the doors being unlocked breaks the silence.

“GET OUT.”

That’s what got you laughing hysterically.

Other than you apologizing to them for asking for help, you seemed to be in a good mood. Whenever Sans saw you, something was wrong or you just looked so sad. But tonight, your eyes sparkled with a joy he had never seen before. It made him happy.

Sans thinks he knows why his soul ached the first time he saw you having a panic attack at Grillby’s. It’s because you reminded him a lot of himself when everyone first emerged from Mt. Ebott a few years ago.

Trauma, mistrust, social isolation, anxiety.

He sees himself in you, and back then, all he wanted was to be happy again.


	12. Twin-Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling better after your talk with Mrs. Jenson.
> 
> She wasn't fully gone.

_Both you and Mrs. Jenson were sitting in the living room after you had finished cleaning up._

_It was quiet and remorseful as Mrs. Jension slid a mug of tea into your hands. You were watching the little wisps of steam fly up from the drink and fade into the air._

_“___... I think whatever Mimzy did, she did for a reason. But I don’t think that reason was for you to get revenge.”_

_You’re not sure what to say._

_Mrs. Jenson had found out about your new “ability” when she was trying to take off your clothes. You were fighting with her and struggled so hard that her nails accidentally slid through the skin of your arm. Mrs, Jenson was freaking out, believing she had hurt you when she saw for herself what Mimzy’s last “gift” to you was._

_“She would be very sad to know that you’re letting your grief and anger consume yo-“_

_You stood up, nearly spilling your tea, “She was the only one who mattered so much to me! She was my rock, she helped me be a better person. When I lost her, I felt like.. I felt like I wanted to die.” Tears slipped out of your eyes, even as you clenched your teeth in a vain attempt to stop them. “I need to know what happened.”_

_She looked at you thoughtfully for a moment._

_“I know it isn’t easy to lose your twin-flame.”_

_That got your attention._

_“Twin…flame?”_

_Mrs. Jenson played with the wedding band hung around her neck._

_“They say that sometimes, a soul can split in half-“ She formed her hands into the shape of a heart, then broke it in two. “-And that each half is born into a different body.” She held out her hands, each hand with a pointer finger sticking up. “I think that’s what you two were.”_

_You stared at her and slowly sat back down, discarding your tea to the coffee table._

_“What.. What happens when a twin-flame dies…?”_

_Mrs. Jenson smiled._

_“Sometimes the soul tries to call the other half to leave life with them… Other times, its essence will live on with the other half in the living body.”_

_Mrs. Jenson stood up and sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you in close to her._

_“You already know about souls, my dear. You were lucky to have a friend who could tell you about them. Based on what she taught you, I want you to close your eyes and feel your soul.”_

_Your eyes fluttered shut, and you tried to focus._

_“What do you feel?”_

_Diving deep into the culmination of your being, it felt like something was covering your soul. The feeling was similar to a blanket when you first wake up in the morning, comfortable and loving. It was a feeling that made you smile, a feeling you didn’t ever want to lose again._

_“I feel warm.”_

You stared out the window with as you held your hand over where you knew your soul was.

Mimzy wasn’t gone.

…

“hey, ___. we’re here.”

You turned your head to Sans and then to your surroundings.

“Oh, that was a quick trip.”

“eh, wasn’t too far. probably about 15 minutes.”

You opened the door to the car and stepped out, grabbing your belongings and turning toward the brothers. They were waiting for you on the sidewalk hugging the eastern wall of your complex. It made you smile, thinking about how kind they were. They dropped what they were doing to get you. You really need to treat them to dinner.

“Thank you for taking me home. I really do appreciate it.”

Papyrus glowed and struck a pose with his hands on his hip bones.

“IT IS NO PROBLEM, FRIEND! I AM GLAD WE COULD HELP YOU OUT!”

“’s no problem at all.”

The three of you made light conversation as you walked into your complex. Most of the talk was poking fun at you wearing that nightgown you were thrown in to, but Papyrus seemed to really like Mrs. Jenson from how he talked about her.

“A FIRECRACKER WITH THE FUSE LIT! MOST GRANDMAS COMPLAIN ABOUT THEIR BACKS. YOURS IS NIMBLE AND QUICK-WITTED.”

You laughed.

“You have no idea what living next to her was like-“

That made everyone go silent as you all stepped onto the elevator. You had told Sans about your house, but not Papyrus. From the way they both were quiet, you could tell that not only Papyrus knew, but that they both know you had lost someone as well. Mrs. Jenson must have mentioned something to them.

Luckily, the silence didn't last long, because a loud ding announced you all arrived at the brothers’ floor. Papyrus got off, but Sans stayed on.

“hey, bro. i’m gonna walk her to her apartment.”

Papyrus grew a smirk on his skull.

“WHAT A GENTLEMANLY THING TO DO! HAVE YOU BEEN READING UP ON THE NEW BOOK I GOT, _MANUAL TO MANHOOD: HOW TO COOK THE PERFECT STEAK, CHANGE A TIRE, IMPRESS A GIRL AND 97 OTHER SKILLS YOU NEED TO SURVIVE_ BY JONATHAN CATHERMAN? OR DID YOU READ _THE DATING PLAYBOOK FOR MEN: A PROVEN 7 STEP SYSTEM TO GO FROM SINGLE TO THE WOMAN OF YOUR DREAMS_ BY ANDREW FEREBEE ON MY AMAZON KINDLE?”

You let out a snort and laughed so hard your stomach hurt.

Sparing a teary glance to Sans, his face was so blue that he looked like he rubbed his face with paint. Was he blushing?

Sans slammed his phalanges on the button to close the doors.

Your breath was nonexistent as you watched Papyrus’s form disappear behind the elevator doors, his voice being muffled out as he lists off other dating manuals.

The brothers were so fun to be around. You haven't laughed so much in a long time!

It took you the rest of the elevator ride up to calm down and for Sans’ face to go from that dark blue back to that off-color white.

Once the doors opened, you and Sans walked through the hallway leading to your flat. You were scrounging around for your keys as he looked around, his eyes narrowed as if he was looking for something.. or someone. Honestly, it made you feel safe having him next to you. After those men came looking for you, you were glancing over your shoulder everywhere you went, but with Sans here... You felt safe. You didn't know why, especially since you've only met up and spoken to him a handful of times, but that feeling was there nonetheless.

“Thank you for tonight.”

Sans’ smile relaxed at your voice.

“i told ya already. ‘s no problem.”

Holding up a hand, he pressed a finger against your forehead, “but ya really should keep in contact with us a little more.”

You step back and blush, rubbing where he touched you.

“I haven’t been the best keeping in touch. I’m sorry-“

“eh, don’t be sorry. just push yourself a little more out of your current comfort zone. there’s a bunch of people out there that care about ya.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while! I feel like I'm always apologizing for inconsistent updates, but I swear I'm not abandoning my stories (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> I recently played a game called Gris. It's beautiful and I've felt really inspired to write more about the reader overcoming her grief of Mimzy because of it. I recommend you check it out along with the beautiful soundtrack!


End file.
